Rise of the Turtles
"Rise Of The Turtles" is the first episode and series premiere of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The first part of the episode premiered on September 28th, 2012, and the full episode premiered on September 29th, 2012. "It's Ninja Time!" Official Description Splinter allows his teenage sons to visit the surface for the first time. Plot Part 1 The episode opens up with a shot of New York City. The screen moves down to the sewers, where we see the turtles training. Leo vs Mikey and Raph vs Donnie. Leo beats Mikey, and Raph beats Donnie. The training ends with Leo vs Raph, and Raph wins. Splinter then comes in telling the turtles that they have done very well, but Raph says he did better. Splinter gets annoyed by this and pressure points Raph in the neck causing him to say things such as "good job everyone!". We then see the turtles eating their dinner, algae and worms. Mikey is the cook and he brings out a cake he made out of more algae and worms for the turtle's "Mutation Day"(which is kind of like their birthday except they were mutated when they were "born"). Mikey begs Splinter to tell the story of how they were mutated, and Splinter does. He tells the story of when he encountered The Kraang and fought them, causing them to drop a canister of ooze, which then caused he and the turtles to mutate. Mikey then call's the empty canister "Mom". Leo then asks Master Splinter, since they are now fifteen, if they could finally go up and visit the surface. Master Splinter is very hesitant, as they boys are young and untested, but he eventually relents (when the turtles do the puppy-eyes) and allows them to go that night. After watching his favorite show "Space Heroes", Leo and his brothers prepare themselves for the trip topside, but not before Splinter gives gives them warnings about the dangers ahead and tells them to stay away from strangers and public bathrooms. The turtles journey above ground to the streets of New York City. When they emerge, there is graffiti and garbage everywhere and a hobo sleeping on the street. Mikey takes this in and remarks; "It's so beautiful!". The Turtles explore New York, and are amazed by all the things that are up there (Donnie being facinated by all the computers, Mikey with the neon sign in the fortunteller window, Leo with exploring the city, and Raph just causing a bit of trouble). A pizza delivery guy on a scooter sees them and is shocked. Raph, for fun, makes a scary face and growls, causing the pizza man to drive away screaming while dropping a box of pizza in the process. Raph laughs while Leo decides to direct his brothers to the rooftops where they'll be less exposed. Mikey notices the pizza, and the brings it on with him to the rooftop. The brothers try it and are instantly hooked. Leo then tells them it is getting late and that they should head back home, but Donnie sees April O' Neil and her father Kirby O' Neil walking across the street. Donnie instantly falls in love and goes googly-eyes on her. Suddenly, The Kraang appear and attempt to kidnap April and her father, and the turtles rush to save them. They have a hard time fighting since they were trained to fight as individuals and not as a team. They keep bumping into each other and spoiling each other's attacks. A Kraang grabs April, but Donnie throws his Bo-Staff at it and catches April. April then screams, causing Donnie to also scream. He tells her they are the good guys and trying to help but, just when she is about to grab his hand, Mikey knocks his nunchaku into him and the Kraang get away with her. Leo, Raph, and Don chase their truck and Mikey is about to follow when he sees a Kraang behind him. He tries to fight him but cannot win. He then runs away with the Kraang right behind him. Mikey is cornered and uses his Kusarigama to slash at the Kraangs face. The Kraang then falls to the ground, and Mikey realizes it was a robot and not really a human. The Kraang brain briefly attaches to Mikey's face before running away. Mikey then tells the other turtles about this, but they don't believe him. The Turtles then go back to the sewer, where Splinter is disappointed in them.'' This causes the turtles to start blaming each other; Raph blaming Leo for stabbing him with his swords, Leo blaming Donnie for just taking off, Donnie blaming Mikey for hitting him with his nunchucks, and Mikey then accidentally blames Splinter for letting them go topside. Splinter, to the surprise of them all, agrees. He is partly to blame as he trained them to fight as indviduals and not as a team and, being their sensei and father, he must take some of the responsibility. He then tells them they were not ready for the surface and that they could try again in another year but Donnie tells Splinter about the O'Neils and that they were counting on them to save them. Master Splinter looks at the picture of his wife and infant baby Miwa and finally agrees. The turtles set out to find clues and run into a man called Snake, a criminal on the Kraang's payroll. The turtles capture him and, under threat of mutation, he tells them about the Kraang and their plot against the Earth. Apparently, they have been abducting scientists all over the city. Part 2 The turtles have Snake take them to a Kraang hideout and they settle in to stake it out. Mikey is set to guard Snake but, due to his ADHD, Snake escapes. Leo and Raph pursue Snake and, knowing he is hiding in an alley, they stage a fake plan to attack the Kraang compound, knowing that Snake will take the bait and tell the Kraang to prepare. The turtles get ready to go up to the surface again. Leo plans the attack, Donnie fabricates some wall-scaling claws, Raph talks to his pet turtle Spike, and Mikey annoys him. As Leo is planning the rescue, he remarks that he thinks his plan will work. Splinter comes in and tells Leo that no plan ever survives reality, and success will depend on how he and the others cope with the unexpected. The turtles send Snake's van crashing into the gates of the compound, creating a distraction for them to scale the wall. They enter the compound and realize that Mikey was right about the brains in robot bodies after all. They locate April and her father but they are loaded onto a helicopter and lifted away. Meanwhile, Snake, having been covered in mutagen by the van crash, is now the weed monster; Snakeweed! Raph, Leo, and Mikey fight Snakeweed while Donnie attacks the helicopter and manages to save April. The turtles eventually manage to defeat Snakeweed, however it is shown that he survived and that he will be back someday with revenge in mind. The turtles take April to her Aunt's house where she vows to find her Dad and the turtles promise to help. Back at the lair, it is shown that one of the turtles' shuriken was found by the police. In Tokyo, The Shredder sees this news story and journeys to New York to find Splinter to finish what he started all those years ago. Splinter's Wisdom ''"No plan ever survives contact with the enemy. It is how you react to the unexpected that will determine if you and brothers succeed." Character Debuts *Leo *Donnie *Raph *Mikey *Splinter *Spike *April O' Neil *Kirby O' Neil *The Kraang *Snake *Tang Shen (Flashback) *Miwa (Flashback) *The Foot Clan *Shredder Trivia *This is both the season premiere (of season 1) and series premiere of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *This is the first episode to be one hour long, making it the length of two episodes (so this episode counts as episode one and episode two). *This episode was originally called "Day One", but it was changed for unknown reasons. *Part 1 of this episode premiered on September 28th as a "Special Preview". *This episode originally aired as a "Series Preview" on Friday, September 28, 2012 at 8:00pm (ET) on Nickelodeon. The episode premiered in its official time slot, Saturdays at 11:00am (ET), the following morning along with the second episode "Rise Of the Turtles Part 2". *The zoom-in on New York City and then its sewers is more or less taken from the 2003 show. *Hamato Yoshi mutates into Splinter like the 1987 animated series and the Archie Comics series that is loosely based on the 1987 animated series. *Like in the '87 series episode "A Thing About Rats", the Turtles don't believes Mikey's story of an alien brain. *April and her father are introduced when walking in front of the Second Time Around Antique Store, which April inherited from her father in the continuities of the live-action films & the previous incarnation. *Raph's comic book has a picture of Mutagen Man on the cover. *When the Turtles start exploring the streets, one of the store windows they pass has the word "Ventimillia" on it. This is likely a reference to J.R Ventimillia, one of the producers and writers for the series. *Leo's favorite show, "Space Heroes", is reminiscent and a parody to the existing show "Star Trek: The Animated Series". *This is the first episode in which "Booyakasha!" is said. *In this episode Raph beat Leo in a training match, this could imply that Raph is stronger than Leo. *This is the first appearance of Mikey's new weapon, the kurigasama a chain-sickle. *The heart background used when Donnie first sees April looks somewhat like the ending background used in The Powerpuff Girls. *The scene of the Turtles showing off their weapons before surfacing is a popular Youtube video. *This is the first episode that aired on a Saturday. *When Splinter tells the story of their mutation, it shows which turtle is which, for example, Raphael is last because of his trademark lightning bolt on his plastron and shell, * Errors *When Leo asked Mikey what the frosting on the cake was made out of, his eyes were smaller than they should be. Gallery 001.jpg 000.jpg|Donatello Catches April O' Neil 002.jpg|''OH, YEAH! I'VE BEEN SAYING IT FOR HOURS!!'' Funnie.jpg StarsLoe.jpg|2 Ninja Stars That Leonardo Leaves Behind. Catchme.jpg|Leo teases/mocks the Kraang 640px-Gear-tegaki.jpg|These Tegaki created by Donnie were used to climb on a wall like cats. Don't slap your head with these or else you end up like Donnie! 185px-Jukuj.jpg|New York City at first hand. Crest.png The-kraang.jpeg Tmnt 2012 mikey and his mommy by dajamodernthehedgie-d5ndpx2.png|"Mom!" Mikey2.png|When fangirls see this face, they scream. uhhhhhhhhhh___xddd_by_cloverstudio-d6r2k4w.png air_guitar_moment______by_pastcool123-d5e1po2.png Does april love me back by life is magic-d6h452x.png ccc__coooool123__s_caption_contest__first_contest__by_coooool123-d5juuma.png tmnt_2012_faces_by_life_is_magic-d6o1yq9.png 551954 410800302349868 1015712636 n.jpg 1005813 219923664833126 406640223 n.jpg Images (14).jpg 1385612 458620230918380 1126924851 n.jpg Images (8).jpg 3.jpg|Splinter's Rule: No Bathrooms! Leo and Raph eating Worms and Alge.jpg Kraang down.jpg|Hmmm, I don't see any- AAAH PINK BRAIN THING! Lol Mikey.jpg I don't really have a reason.jpg Frightened Mikey.jpg I think it should be me.jpg Roar!.jpg Roar!!!!!!!.jpg pl.jpeg|What is it? 330px-Raphael_2.png|Do you feel lucky? bhvf.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Premieres Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2012